This invention relates to luggage or name-bearing tags and, more particularly, to luggage or name-bearing tags constructed to incorporate at least one locking system integrally associated therein.
A wide variety of luggage or name-bearing tags have been developed and are widely employed by individuals to provide an immediate identification of the ownership of luggage which is being used during a trip. Typically, these prior art luggage tags comprise inexpensive plastic or paper components which are fastened to the handles of a suitcase using a simple connection system.
Although a wide variety of alternate constructions have been developed for luggage tags, these prior art systems have typically focused upon the single function of providing some identification of the owner in a simple to use and inexpensive construction. As a result of the inexpensive construction and simple fastening systems found in the prior art, luggage tags are often easily broken during use, having the luggage completely unidentified.
In addition to identifying their luggage, many individuals also wish to securely lock their suitcase in order to prevent unauthorized people from gaining access to the interior of the suitcase. In this regard, many lock constructions have been developed which typically either employ a key for opening the lock or employ rotatable dials which require knowledge of a preset combination in order to open the lock assembly. However, regardless of the particular construction employed for the lock, the lock is typically formed as a separate component mounted to the suitcase completely independently of the luggage tags.
A further problem typically found in prior art lock constructions is the presence of a single shackle or locking member. Typically, a generally j-shaped shackle is employed which is fixed in size and dimension. As a result, the shackle is capable of securely locking only specifically sized products and is incapable of being employed for products which are not able to fit within the dimensional limitations of the shackle.
In an attempt to eliminate this particular problem, some prior art combination locks have been constructed employing flexible cables as the locking means. Although the flexible cables employed in these prior art lock constructions do enable products of varying dimensions to be securely locked, these locks are limited by the length of the cable, as well as limited by incorporating a single locking member.
As is evident from these prior art products, a user is required to select and employ a separate luggage tag loosely attached to the suitcase and then select a particular lock construction depending upon the particular items the user desires to secure. As a result, the user is required to possess a wide variety of luggage tags as well as possess a wide variety of locks, each of which incorporate a different locking member in order to be capable of satisfying all of the needs of the user.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a luggage tag which incorporates a locking system formed as an integral component of the luggage tag, thereby achieving a single, securely lockable, combined luggage tag and locking system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined luggage tag and locking system having the characteristic features described above which incorporates two separate and independent locking members integrally formed with the luggage tag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined luggage tag and locking system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being easily employed by the user for externally identifying the ownership of the luggage while also securely locking the luggage in any desired location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combined luggage tag and locking system having the characteristic features described above wherein both separate and independent locking systems operate using the same combination lock assembly, thereby providing flexibility as well as ease of construction, assembly, and use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined luggage tag and locking system having the characteristic features described above which employs a minimum of components and is quickly and easily assembled, thereby providing a luggage tag/locking system capable of being constructed at a competitive price.
Other and more specific object will impart the obvious and will impart appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks of prior art products are virtually eliminated and an effective, easily produced, combined luggage tag and locking system is achieved. In the present invention, a single product is realized which is capable of identifying the owner of any suitcase or luggage with external indicia, while also effectively locking the suitcase or luggage to prevent any unwanted entry. Furthermore, the present invention substantially eliminates loss or dislodgement of the luggage tag from the suitcase.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the combined luggage tag and locking system incorporates two separate and independent locking members, preferably a conventional shackle in combination with an elongated/flexible cable member or locking wire. Preferably, the elongated flexible cable member is removably mounted at one and of the luggage tag housing or assembly, while the shackle is mounted at the opposed end.
Furthermore, in order to provide the desired identification of the user, the combined luggage tag/locking system of the present invention incorporates an indicia receiving zone formed on a prominent, readily visible portion of the luggage tag housing. By employing this zone, the user is able to place any desired individualized information required for identification purposes to enable the owner of the luggage to be readily apparent. In addition, in the preferred construction, an overlying transparent, window is employed in cooperation with the indicia receiving zone for protecting the information placed thereon.
As is evident from the detailed disclosure provided herein, the present invention may be implemented in a plurality of alternate constructions and configurations. However, the preferred construction of the present invention employs an elongated slot formed at one end of the luggage tag housing with the slot being constructed for receiving and lockingly engaging and retaining both ends of the elongated flexible cable member. In addition to providing secure, locked, interengagement of the flexible cable member in the elongated slot, this construction also enables a user to completely remove the cable member from the luggage tag housing when use of the cable is not desired.
In addition, the preferred embodiment of the present invention incorporates a plurality of rotatable dials mounted in the housing of the luggage tag for establishing a secret combination known only to the user. The rotatable dials are constructed for cooperating with a movable locking plate internally mounted within the luggage tag housing. In the preferred configuration, the locking plate controls the locking of the shackle member and the opening and closing of the slot for engaging and disengaging the flexible cable member with the housing.
In carrying out the present invention, the elongated flexible cable member may be constructed in a wide variety of alternate configurations as well as with a wide variety of alternate fastening members mounted at its opposed ends. In addition, if desired, one end of the flexible cable can be securely mounted to the housing to prevent removability of the cable therefrom. Although a removable cable is preferred, as discussed above, this alternate construction is clearly within the scope of the present invention. Furthermore, the various locking structures or systems employing variations of the present invention are also intended to be within the scope of the present invention.
In the present invention, a minimum number of components are employed to form the combined luggage tag and locking system of this invention. In addition, although three rotating dials are employed in the present invention, any desired number of rotatable dials can be incorporated into the housing of the luggage tag without departing from the scope of this invention.
By employing the teaching of the present invention, a combined luggage tag and locking system is achieved using a minimum number of independent components, each of which is capable of being quickly assembled into the final product. As a result, a construction is obtained which is capable of being manufactured at a competitive price, while providing a high-quality, highly effective combined luggage tag and locking system which eliminates unauthorized people from opening a suitcase of the user, while also identifying the suitcase and preventing the luggage tag from being dislodged, disconnected, or removed therefrom.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.